


Safe

by venndaai



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't move," he moans.</p>
<p>"Can't or won't?" Sapphire chides. Precision, Silver, he can hear his instructors saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> old ficlet transplanted from livejournal

"I can't move," he moans.

"Can't or won't?" Sapphire chides. Precision, Silver, he can hear his instructors saying. Surely he can't be blamed for being a little distracted by the hands on his face and the warm bodies around him.

"Don't want to."

She laughs. "You have been picking up some very peculiarly physical habits."

"What happened?" he hears himself ask. One of her hands is on his neck, cool skin against skin. He can feel two different hands pressed reassuringly along his arms. One hand is long and elegant, the other small and stubby. As he focuses on the feeling, the hands move down his arms and meet, clasping his own hands together with them. Fingers threaded through fingers is a very nice sensation, Silver decides.

"We thought you'd gotten yourself lost," a gravelly voice explains. It doesn't grate on Silver's ears as much as usual. Perhaps that's a byproduct of the shock as well. The whole experience is ending up rather more pleasant than he could have imagined. "Here."

One of his hands is gently pried open, and something round and cold is placed in it. Silver decides he can summon up a little energy to open his eyes. The object is a snow globe, a pretty little reconstruction of- he blinks away the blurriness- the ancient shapes of London's skyline. "How nice."

"I doubt you'd have thought so after the first millennium," Steel says. Even without looking, Silver can picture his expression. He feels a smile creeping over his own countenance.

"You're a specialist," says Steel. "You shouldn't have tried to handle the anomaly on your own. _Don't_ let it happen again."

"Are you terribly angry with me?" Silver jokes. Sapphire's other hand has moved to pet his hair. He thinks to himself that he must try and nearly get himself trapped in closed time bubbles more often, if this is the result.

"Horribly," she says, the laugh in her voice brightening her words. "If you don't stop being silly and get up right now, we may never forgive you."

Silver sighs, and stands in one fluid motion. His coworkers move away with similar grace, and he misses their warmth immediately. They don't stand too far, though, and there's a glimmer in Sapphire's eyes that gives him hope for the possibility of a bit of pleasant R&R to celebrate the conclusion of another case. After they make their report, of course. He turns around, bouncing a little on his toes to check that everything is still attached, and sees Steel looking at him with something almost approaching fondness. It's swiftly replaced by his usual grumpy gremlin face, but Silver feels the grin spread wider, feels his essence quickly consumed by a comfortable sense of smugness. He straightens his suit.

"Dinner at my place?" he suggests, and Steel growls and jerks them away from that plane of existence with rather unnecessary force.


End file.
